Angel Of Darkness
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Shanna a 15 year old wolf demon who lives in human world. What happens when Koenma finds out that she's there and the only way she can stay in human world is to help him whenever he needs it? What missions will she go on and who will she meet?
1. Character Information

Character Information

Name: Shanna

Age: 15

DOB: August 2nd

Blood Type: B

Race: Demon

Race Specifics: Wolf Demon

Body Type: Slim and Slender but Athletic

Height: 5' 0"

Weight: 67 lbs

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Black with red and silver highlights

Hair Length: Lower Back

Other Information: Goes to Sarayashiki Junior High School; Yusuke and Kuwabara's school. Doesn't know Yusuke or Kuwabara. Has dog ears on the top of her head which she flattens to her head when in public or wears a hat or bandanna.

Personality: kind, nice funny, caring, loving, helpful, a bit distant, doesn't truest people easily, silly, can be loud, tends to be quiet, outgoing, stands back, trustworthy, truthful, can be cold, can be cold-hearted, polite, generous, smart, unique,

Clothes: short loose flowing bellybutton showing tank tops, short shorts (not booty shorts though), and no shoes or black/white high heal sandals.

Weapons: demon energy, taijutsu, demon attacks,

Past: Was raped when she was 9 by a high, powerful, and trustworthy wolf demon in her clan. His name was Kogoku Reia. When she said that he had raped her no one believed her. They all said that she was a 'lying little whore' after Kogoku told his half of the story. He told everyone that she drugged him and then forced herself on him while he was drugged out. Shanna wasn't very trustworthy when she was little. She had enjoyed pulling pranks on everyone. She was also an orphan so everyone thought that she was lying. In the end she was banished from the clan and left to live in human world with her unborn demon child. There she met Genkai who helped and took care of her child. Genkai tends to baby sit Sanna when Shanna is at school and whenever Shanna needs her to baby sit.

Daughter's Name: Sanna

Age: 5

DOB: September 2nd

Blood Type: AB

Race: Demon

Race Specifics: Wolf Demon

Height: 3' 8"

Weight: 41 lbs

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Black with red and silver highlights

Hair Length: Shoulders

Shanna Had Sanna at Age: 10

Shanna Got Pregnant at Age: 9

Father: Kogoku Reia

Name: Kogoku Reia

Age: 24

DOB: January 9th

Blood Type: A

Race: Demon

Race Specifics: Wolf Demon

Body Type: Athletic

Height: 7' 3"

Weight: 156 lbs

Eye Color: Orange-ish Gold

Hair Color: Yellow-ish Blonde

Hair Length: Short

Personality: is a good actor, liar, smart, outgoing, leader,

How Koenma Found Out About Shanna: Shanna had taken her daughter; Sanna to the park one day to play. Sanna was playing on the swings while Shanna was reading a book. Suddenly Shanna heard a scream; she looked up to see Sanna being held up by the choler of her shirt by a D class demon.

"Put her down." Shanna said seriously while standing up and taking a fighting stance.

"Ha! Like you could beat me! A mere human!" the demon exclaimed throwing Sanna aside. He was getting ready to kill Sanna when Shanna fired a strong ball of energy at the demon instantly killing it and saving her daughter.

The large amount of energy instantly set off an alarm in spirit world. Shanna was brought to Koenma for questioning. Thus making her tell Koenma her life story. Koenma agreed to let her stay in human world if she helped him on an upcoming mission or whenever he needed it. Shanna agreed.

* * *

**_PLEASE NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thanks.

Anyways...Moving right along. This will be a YYH fan fiction. The person who you're going to fall in love with will become clear as the story goes on. So, pleae enjoy the story and **PLEASE** review! I love reviews.

Also, I know tha it's impossible to have a child at the age of 10 and I know it's impossible to get pregnant at the age of 9. But I wanted Shanna to be the same age as yusuke and the gang. So, you're just going to have to deal with it. So, I already know and you don't have to tell me about how it's impossible.**_ I already know._** It's not like it has a big part in the story but it is mentioned later on so you do need to know. But **PLEASE** don't yell/tell or whatever me about it. I'm not interested in hearing it.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of the story! _**PLEASE** REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 1 Shanna's Mission

Chapter 1

Shanna's Mission

Your POV

"Genkai!" you called running into the main room of the shrine. Genkai was walking towards the door where you just entered.

"What?" she asked.

"God, I hate having to ask you this since you already do this all the time as it is. I um..." you started but trailed off looking down. You really didn't want to have to ask this. Genkai already babysat Sanna everyday when you were at school except on Saturdays or Sundays.

"Spit it out!" Genkai said.

"I...Um...Need you to watch Sanna for a while." You finally said.

"Why?" Genkai asked looking at you suspiciously. It wasn't that she didn't truest you. That wasn't it at all. It's that she did truest you that made her suspicious. You see, it wasn't like you to ask Genkai to baby sit Sanna very often and when you did it was normally because you were going to the library to study or something like that. But today you were urgent. That was defiantly unlike you.

"Well, as you know I got caught by Koenma." You started.

"Right." Genkai said waiting for you to continue.

"Well, He wants me to help the spirit detective on some mission against the 4 saint beasts." You explained. Genkai looked a bit shocked. "I'm not sure when I'll be back and Sanna doesn't have anywhere else to go, so..." you began to explain until you trailed off when Genkai gave you a look that told you to shut up.

"It's fine." Genkai said with a small smile. You had always liked Genkai. Though she was strict sometimes, she was nice.

"Ok, thanks. Like I said though, I'm not sure when I'll be back, but truest me, WILL be back soon." You explained with a smile.

"Fine, just don't get killed." Genkai said.

"Oh, truest me, I won't!" you called running out the door to grab a few things.

You finished grabbing your stuff and changing then walked outside. You had on your normal clothes but with a long loose baggy guys top on top of your loose tank top. Genkai was standing at the steps with Sanna waiting for you. You walked over to the 2 of them and kneeled down in front of your daughter Sanna. She had tears in her eyes. She obviously knew that you might be gone for a little while.

"Here, no tears. I'll be back soon." You said to Sanna. She sniffled.

"Pwamise?" Sanna asked sniffling. You nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." You said confidently. You gave Sanna a hug and a kiss on the forehead then stood up. "Thanks again Genkai. I really appreciate it. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you." You said smiling.

"No problem, Shanna." Genkai said smiling.

"Well, I'm off! See ya in few!" you called back running down the shrine stairs.

Yusuke's POV

Boton opened a door of an abandoned building that she said led to the portal to demon world. She opened the door and a bunch of smoke came out making Kuwabara and I cough.

"Watch for dust." She says walking down the stair case.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." I said following behind her. Kuwabara followed after me a moment later and closing the door as we went down the stairs.

"Banging on the floors of random wear houses seems like fun to me." I said after arriving at the bottom of the stair case.

"This is where they were supposed to put the breach in the barrier." Boton said hitting the floor with her fist. She suddenly hit a place in the floor and part of the floor popped up. "Bingo." She said lifting up on the part of the floor that came up. Kuwabara and I looked into the hole. There was a green mist in it.

"You are going to give us a rope latter or something?" I asked.

"No. Jumping in should land you safely on the outer banks of the city." She said. "You know you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to, no one will hold it against you." She said looking at Kuwabara.

"Oh, ok, goodbye." I said turning around and getting ready to leave but Boton put out her foot and tripped me.

"Not you. Spirit detectives do not have a choice in this. Kuwabara does." She said.

"Don't worry about me lady, I kinda feel like a spirit detective too now. And as for detectives there's no turning back." Kuwabara said jumping into the portal hole in the floor.

"He really jumped." Boton said looking into the portal hole.

"Maybe he'll be ok alone." I said. "Ok, ok." I said after seeing the way Boton looked at me. I was about to jump in when she stopped me.

"Not yet. Here." She said pulling out to compacts. "I'm supposed to give you this communication mirror." She said.

"Geez! You nearly forgot to give me this thing? Let me guess, without it I'd probably be killed." I said grabbing it.

"No. it's not a weapon. It's just a communication mirror so that I can keep in contact with you while you're one the other side." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave me on my own while you go and do other things." I said. I suddenly gasped. "Oh, no!"

"What's the matter now, Yusuke?" Boton asked.

"Keiko, I just dumped her off at the movie theater. Hey Boton, why don't you go take care of things with her and I'll go down here." I said quickly jumping into the portal hole.

"Hey! No wait!" she called. "Yusuke, I don't want to do that!" she called.

Your POV

You had arrived at Koenma's office and he introduced you to 2 demons. One was tall with long red hair and green eyes. You guessed that he was about 5' 11" maybe 5' 12". The other was a little taller then you with gravity defying jet black hair with white highlights, with red eyes, and he wore all black. You guessed that he was maybe 5' 4" or 5' 5". Koenma told you the red haired guy was Kurama and the one in black was Hiei. Kurama seemed very polite unlike Hiei who when you introduced yourself just went 'hn' and turned his head. It didn't really bother you though. It wasn't like he was your problem. You had your own things to deal with none of which had to do with him.

"Ok, here is the portal to the demon world. This portal will take you to where Yusuke and Kuwabara are." Koenma explained as a portal appeared in the corner of the room.

'Yusuke? That name rings a bell. One of Genkai's students maybe? Or a class mate? I don't know. I'll just have to worry about it later.' You though walking into the portal behind Kurama with Hiei fallowing behind you.

Yusuke's POV

"Yusuke, there's too many of them. And I'm not sure but I think they want to eat me!" Kuwabara yelled as a large group of the demons attacked him all at once.

"I'm coming!" I called back. As I was headed over to where Kuwabara was I got attacked by more of the demons. "That would be pretty lame if we were killed before we got to the castle." I said pushing more of the demons off. Suddenly there was lightning and a portal appeared in the sky. Out of a portal came three lights, a red one, a blue once, and a blackish purple one. The demons stopped attacking and looked at the lights as they came down. The three lights headed for the tree behind Kuwabara and landed in a branch. The demons suddenly scattered upon seeing the lights.

"That worked. Whatever it was." I said looking to see what the lights were.

Your POV

"It seems you could use some help." Said Kurama who stood to your left as you sat in a tree branch just above Hiei and Kurama.

"If those nothings were too much for you then we're going to have some serious trouble." Said Hiei who stood to my right. The lightning struck again and Hiei and Kurama jumped down out of the tree. You didn't move.

"Well, well, well, the thieves." Yusuke started.

"Hello." Kurama said.

"Well, what are you two doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Even that fool Koenma knew that it was going to take more then human power to defeat the saint beasts." Hiei stated.

"Who's the girl?" Yusuke asked Hiei and Kurama looking up. "Hey! Who are you? I've never seen you before! And what's with the cat ears?" Yusuke called up to you.

"I was told to help you out on this mission in order for me to be able to stay in human world to live. And they're dog ears. I'm a wolf demon." You stated politely.

"Nice to meet you." Kuwabara said as you jumped down.

"You too. What's your name?" you asked smiling.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." He answered proudly. You chuckled.

"By assisting in this mission Koenma has assured us that we can clean our slates in spirit world." Kurama explained. Yusuke laughed.

"I guess Koenma heard me complaining." He said with a laugh. "Hey, Kuwabara let me introduce you to these guys." Yusuke said. "That's Hiei and his name is Kurama." He said pointing to each one.

"Pleasure." Kurama said.

"I don't have a clue what's going on but it sure is nice to have a helping hand." Kuwabara said.

"Helping is not the right word." Hiei said. You, Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at him questioningly. "Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting." Hiei explained.

"Excuse me. I may look weak, but I assure you, I am NOT." You said with an anime vain.

"Listen you puny jerk face I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way." Kuwabara said.

"Let's avoided fighting; you're not worth it." Hiei said.

"Oh, that's it!" Kuwabara said getting ready to punch Hiei. He took a step forward so that he was next to Yusuke.

"But you detective are a different story, I intent to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning." Hiei said. While Kuwabara kept trying to punch Hiei. He just moved back so that he was next to Kurama again.

"Hiei, you must face this current business before you start your own." Kurama said.

"Don't worry three eyes; if we survive this I'll be glad to take you on." Yusuke said. "Now, is this a perfect team or what?"

"Hn." Hiei said at the same time.

"Sure, whatever you say." You said rolling your eyes but smiling.

Your POV

"Wow, now this place is homey." Yusuke said as you all arrived at the castle.

"Yeah, so, I guess we're just going to walk right in?" Kuwabara asked.

"Any prize that's worth having usually involves taking a risk." Kurama said.

"I say we make them come out here and fight us up front like they're not a bunch of sissies." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke ignored Kuwabara and walked in. Kuwabara, Kurama, you and Hiei fallowed. You all walked down the hall until you came almost to the end. You saw a giant eyeball with bat wings flying in the air. The thing made you all stop dead in your tracks.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." The thing said.

"Woeh; it talked." Kuwabara said shocked.

"Those who enter maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of betrayal." The thing said.

"What do you mean tried?" Yusuke asked. The thing suddenly flew out of the hall and into the opening a little ways in front of us. You were about to walk around Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke to go forward when the thing pulled down some lever and the ceiling dropped. The five of you struggled to hold it up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the front closest to the end of the hall. Kurama was in front of you and Hiei while you and Hiei were in the back, behind everyone.

Hiei's POV

"Heavy isn't it?" the flying eyeball thing asked. "Of course there is a catch. Just enough leeway remains for just one person to escape leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight." The thing explained.

"Damn it." Yusuke said as the ceiling became heavier. I looked around at Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and the new girl Shanna. I couldn't see Yusuke's face but I could tell that he was having a hard time holding the ceiling up. Kuwabara was struggling though he was trying to make it look like he wasn't. Kurama was doing ok but he like the rest of us wouldn't be able to hold it up forever. Shanna looked worried.

"The decisions must be made quickly." The thing said. "Not even the five of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Work on teamwork and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle. That's why it's called the gate of betrayal you see."

"Boy I'd like to get my hands on that bat thing." Kuwabara said as I heard a cracking of bone come from Shanna. I quickly looked towards her, so did Kurama.

"Shanna? You ok?" Kurama asked.

"Y-Yeah." She answered looking down so no one could see the worry and a bit of fear on her face.

"Stay focused on the weight or you'll kill us all." I said to Kuwabara.

"Oh, sure. Blame me. I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight then you are." Kuwabara said back.

'What is she so worried about? She's had a worried look on her face since I met her.' I thought finally deciding to read her thoughts.

Damn it. I can't die here. Genkai would kill me if I did. And what about Sanna? I can't just leave her alone. She doesn't have anyone else. Ok, stay calm and think.' She mentally took a deep breath and let it out. Now, let me think, what did Koenma tell me about each of these guys. Oh, Right! Kurama, he's good with plants. Yusuke is good with spirit energy and has some attack called the 'spirit gun', though he is also human obviously. Kuwabara, also human, has a 'spirit sword' as he calls it. Hiei...What did Koenma tell me about him? Other then the fact he uses a sword. God, come on think. Yes! He's fast. That's it! If he can run over to the switch and pull it down we can get out of here!' Shanna thought looking up. I exited her mind as she looked around at everyone. She finally looked at me; by this time I had looked away and was watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"This has always been my favorite part of the trial. Watching as you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tare under the ceilings weight. But of course the best is your eyes, seeing the gears of thought turn with desperation, thinking, questioning yourself, 'How long can I hold this?' 'Will I die this way?' 'Will one friend betray us and watch as we flatten? Or should I be the one?'" The thing said.

"Just, ignore that punk. Stick together. And if anyone tries to run, I swear I'll drag them back myself." Kuwabara struggled to say under the weight of the ceiling. The ceiling was quickly getting heavier and I could hear another crack come from Shanna.

"Ha! And I suppose you'd think it was noble if we all died as a team." I laughed.

"That's right." Kuwabara answered.

"Here's a thought, let's shut the hell up and think of a way to try and get out!" Yusuke said.

"Hiei! You're a lot faster then any of us, we'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch." Shanna finally explained.

"You crazy? We can't truest that guy! Just look, he doesn't care at all about us!" Kuwabara stated.

"The ugly guy has a good point, onna." I said with a smirk.

"How's ugly? Come here you mouse!" Kuwabara said angrily.

"Are you sure you want to truest me?" I asked Shanna.

"No, but I don't have much of a choice." Shanna stated with a small smile. I heard another one of her bones in her right shoulder crack again. If we didn't get out soon her right arm would be useless.

"I've already vowed my revenge on the detective. Maybe I'll handle that now." I stated.

"Yeah, but I don't think quick deaths are your style." Yusuke said butting in with a smile.

"I'll let out all of the power I can to by us a little time while you run to the switch, just don't trip." Shanna stated. I ran towards the switch, I heard Shanna's shoulder crack again the minute I let go of the ceiling. I stopped at the switch.

Your POV

The bone in your right shoulder were cracking under the weight of the ceiling. Hiei had run over to the switch. He was about to pull it when he suddenly stopped. He turned around.

"What's the deal? Pull the stupid switch already!" Kuwabara yelled. Sweat ran down your face as your continued to let out all of your energy and power to hold up the ceiling. Yusuke was doing the same with his spirit energy.

"There is no need to make snap judgments my friend. What have they ever done for you? Leave them and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of earth, the four saint beasts will control the future. Be smart; join us, perhaps you could be the general of our demon army." The thing said.

"Don't you dare, you creep! If it weren't for our help then you'd still be screaming with the rest of us!" Kuwabara called.

'God, Hiei. Pull the switch already!' you thought begging. He laughed evilly while turning away from the switch and to face us.

"What are you laughing about?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Take a guess you fool." Hiei said.

"Damn you." Kuwabara said back.

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain; now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams." The thing said to Hiei.

'Hiei! Don't be stupid! I may not know you very well, but come on! You don't seem like you'd be the stupid type so don't act like it!' you thought as the ceiling became heavier. Suddenly your shoulder popped out of the socket causing you to scream and let go of the ceiling holding your shoulder in pain.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara called hearing your scream. Everyone had turned to look at you, but you didn't care. You may be a demon but it still hurt like hell.

"A wise choice, the bolder would have crushed you anyway." The thing said.

"Thanks for the clue!" Hiei said jumping up and cutting the thing in the eye. Then Hiei went over to the switch and lifted it up. The ceiling stopped and a bolder came down from the ceiling.

"He came through!" Yusuke said. "Hiei!" he called as the bolder 'hit' Hiei. All of you came out from under the ceiling that had stopped moving and looked to see if Hiei was ok. Yusuke had carried you out. You were still holding your shoulder. Hiei was standing on top of the bolder.

"Tell your masters, that this is their chance to best for mercy." Hiei said as the thing started to fly away. Yusuke sighed in relief.

"Yusuke, thanks, but you can put me down now." You said still holding your shoulder.

"You sure?" he asked. You nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I need to fix my shoulder and I can't do that with you holding me." You said with a laugh. Yusuke nodded and put you down. You quickly put your arm back in the arm socket causing you to scream. Kurama was kneeling next to you.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked you after a minute.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just give me a hand." You said. Kuwabara walked over to you and helped you stand up with the help of Kurama also. "Thanks." You said smiling. Hiei jumped down from his spot on the top of the bolder.

"I knew you'd save us, you punk." Yusuke said with a wink and thumbs up. Yusuke walked up to Hiei. "But, you did have me worried. Hell of an actor." He said putting his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "You know, not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends." Yusuke explained.

"Ha! Friends are just a crutch for the weak." Hiei said walking away. Yusuke laughed. "And I wasn't acting." Hiei finished.

"Say what?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Don't confuse it, the only reason I saved was because I might need your help." Hiei explained walking away again.

"It's his way of saying your welcome. You will learn." Kurama explained.

"Right." Yusuke said.

"Well, he still ticks me off." Kuwabara said.

Your POV

The five us had made it into the castle and past the gate of betrayal. We were walking down a hall when Yusuke's pants started to ring. Yusuke pulled a compact out of his left hand pocket and opened it up.

"What is that thing? Is it safe?" Kuwabara asked looking at the compact.

"It's just the communication mirror that I got from Boton." Yusuke said opening the compact to revel a small screen, some buttons, and a small speaker just below the screen.

"Hello, Yusuke." Boton said with a victory or peace sign. "It's Boton here in the living world, do you copy?" she asked.

"Yeah –" Yusuke was cut off by Kuwabara.

"Hey, what's up, Boton? This is the brave Kuwabara at your service. I'm taking very good care of Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Boton said with a sweat drop. "I've got things under control here as well, more or less. The Makai insects only like to nest in depressed people's minds. That narrows down my search a bit. I've also found another spy from the saint beasts. I just can't figure out how their getting past the barrier. See, I think their demons from outside the city that are taking orders along the wall." Boton explained.

"Watch out!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said as a demon came up behind Boton. She hit the demon in the head with her metal baseball bat. The demon fell to the ground again.

"Don't worry. Those guys are weaklings. The real challenge is finding those Makai insects. I've only found 15 of those buggers and I've been searching for nearly an entire day." Boton explained.

"Don't worry baby, you'll Oh!" Kuwabara started but was cut off by Yusuke punching him a few times.

"15? That's not much help." Yusuke explained.

"Yusuke, fighting people controlled by the insect," she started hitting the demon that was on the ground as he started to stand up. "It takes time. That's why you need to get the whistle." Boton finished.

"Ok, we're trying. But this castle is kinda rough." Yusuke stated.

"Well of course it is. No one has ever survived before." Boton said hanging up. After Yusuke hang up and we began walking down the hall again. Yusuke seemed to be deep in thought.

'Well, I'm definitely going to survive. I can't leave Sanna alone. Not like they did to me.' You thought.

"Kurama." Yusuke said after a little while. "What do you know about these four saint people?" he asked. "Boton pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows, and I didn't get to ask her." Yusuke stated as he stopped walking. The rest of us stopped as well.

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid. Even since the barrier wall was raised around this city spirit world intelligence nearly forgot this place existed." Kurama explained.

"What do you know?" Kuwabara asked.

"Lets just say, when you see their bodies, you may be very surprised." Kurama finished.

"Terrified." A low demonic voice came. We looked around but saw no one. "Isn't that who right it?" the voice said again.

"Hey, who said that?" Kuwabara asked trying to hide his fear. The voice laughed evilly.

"There is a door behind you, please, take it." The voice said as a door appeared behind us. Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed the door open.

"Ladies first." Yusuke said.

"Thanks." You said rolling your eyes before you walked into the room. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara fallowed after you. As you looked around you noticed that the entire room was made of stone. In the far end of the room was a stair case. Yusuke picked up a torch that was on one of the many pillars in the room and threw it on the floor a little ways in front of all of us. A shadow appeared. The five of us looked to see to whom the shadow belonged too. The shadow belonged to a demon made entirely of rock. The demons eyes seemed to glow gold or yellow.

"Welcome trespassers." Said the demon.

"Ok, I'm surprised." Kuwabara said, again trying to hide his fear.

"I am Genbu of the four saint beasts. Do you have any requests before you die?" the demon known as Genbu asked.

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint cause I'm lost." Yusuke said.

"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower." The demon Genbu started. We all looked towards the stairwell in the far end of the room. The stairwell was behind Genbu. "You can either defeat me and go up on your own or be dragged their once you've stopped breathing." Genbu said smashing his rock hard tail against the floor in front of him. "Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely." he suggested.

"He's a rock Urameshi! How are we suppose to fight against a talking rock?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

'A rock...Ok. From what I know, rock demons aren't very strong but their ability to surprise and attack with their body is amazing. I won't say anything yet. I don't wanna tell him false information and have him get hurt because of it.' You thought as Kurama stepped forward.

"I will fight him." Kurama said.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"It would be ill-advised for all of us to fight without first knowing his power." Kurama stated. "Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, now can I?" Kurama finished looking back at Hiei. Hiei looked away now only looking at Kurama out of the corner of him eye. Kurama then turned back towards Genbu and started to walk towards him.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that too." Genbu said.

"Hey, would it be better to try and lore him back down to that drop down ceiling or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Obviously you are under estimating Kurama. Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? It was to avoid fighting him myself." Hiei stated "Watch, he is more cut-throat in battle then I am and unbelievably precise." Hiei said watching as Kurama walked up to the demon; Genbu. Yusuke turned away from Hiei and back to Kurama.

"You know Hiei, I don't wanna sound rude or nosy or anything but you really do speak quite highly of Kurama. May I ask why?" you asked looking at him curiously hoping that he'll answer.

"No." he said. You shrugged and turned back towards the fight.

"I don't know guys. He's still a talking rock." Kuwabara said bighting his index finger.

"Sir, the first move is yours." Kurama said to Genbu. Neither Genbu nor Kurama moved. Suddenly Yusuke gasped.

"Hey, stone mans doing something freaky with his tail!" Yusuke yelled to Kurama. Yusuke had also pointed to how Genbu's tail was merging with the ground below him. Kurama quickly turned around upon hearing this. Genbu's tail had surfaced from the ground behind Kurama. He tried to dodge but got hit across the stomach.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called.

"Thanks for my body's structure; I can become one with any type of rock." Genbu explained laughing evilly. "With a little rearranging I can make any stone my tail." He continued.

'So, it's true! I gotta tell Kurama!' you screamed to yourself.

"Yeah, we're in trouble." Kuwabara said.

"And since this whole chamber is made of stone I have you surrounded. There's no where to run!" Genbu yelled. Kurama stood up from his kneeling position on the floor. Kurama's stomach was bleeding. He looked like he was in pain as he held his stomach with his right arm.

"Oh, man, now he's wounded." Yusuke said as Kuwabara was bighting his finger nails.

"Maybe we should help." Kuwabara suggested.

"No need. I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again." Kurama said.

"Ha! Wait until you see the full state of my power. Then you won't be so confident." Genbu said confidently.

'He thinks highly of himself, that's for sure.' You thought with a sweat drop. Suddenly Genbu started submerging into the ground beneath him.

"He's going to put himself into the floor." Yusuke stated as he watched Genbu disappear.

"Do something Kurama!" Kuwabara called nervously. When Genbu was complete submerged within the rock everything became quiet. As if listening for something that you knew you would not hear. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around nervously. Yusuke growled.

"Now he could be any where." Yusuke stated.

"I can't even sense Genbu's energy." Kuwabara informed us. Kurama never moved.

"Kurama! He's going to appear behind you!" you yelled franticly. Kurama's eyes grew wide in realization and he started to turn around as Genbu appeared behind him.

"Same old trick." Kurama muttered under his breath as he dodged Genbu's punch. As Kurama dodged Genbu's tail came up behind Kurama again.

"Watch for his tail!" Yusuke screamed.

"He's getting attacked from both sides!" Kuwabara stated. As Genbu attacked Kurama from the front and his tail attacked Kurama from the back. Genbu tried to punch Kurama again as his tail tried to take a swipe at him while Kurama dodged the punch. Kurama had successfully dodged both Genbu and his tail and landed safely on the floor. When Kurama looked up again Genbu had already submerged himself into the floor again.

"Where'd that freak go now?" Kuwabara asked looking around. Kurama gasped again and jumped away from where he was kneeling just as Genbu came out of the floor and tried to grab Kurama. When Genbu missed he sent his tail after Kurama. Kurama easily dodged.

'Kurama is just as I've heard. He's smart. He can easily predict Genbu's next move. But he still needs to be careful.' You thought. After the attack Genbu submerged himself within the floor again. We could hear Genbu's laugh even after he had submerged himself within the flooring.

"You'll never defeat me by just running away." Genbu said laughing.

'Kurama isn't running. He's planning what to do next. He's figuring out your fighting style.' You thought knowingly.

"Yes, Genbu, I believe your right." Kurama said smiling.

'I was right.' You thought with a smirk as you watched Kurama carefully. Kurama suddenly pulled a rose out from his hair.

"Wha? A flower?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Now that's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over I don't think that's such a good idea." Kuwabara said. Hiei laughed.

"It's no ordinary flower." Said Kurama as all the petals started to come off and float around him. Kurama stood up. "Rose Whip!" he said as the rose turned into a whip.

"Well, everything's coming up roses." Said Yusuke.

"It smells girly. I don't think I like it." Kuwabara stated,

"Girly? I'm a girl so do I smell like some stupid flower to you?" you asked irritated with Kuwabara's way of thinking.

"Well, I, um, I just, no. I just meant –" Kuwabara started but you cut him off.

"Save it." you said seriously through gritted teeth getting angry with Kuwabara's nonsense. You should have just kept your big mouth shut. Genbu began to laugh again.

"You still don't understand your problem." Genbu started. "What good will that do if you can't tell where I am?" he noted.

"Yes, not being able to find you is a problem." Kurama said smiling. Genbu groaned.

"You just can't be scared can you?" Genbu asked flatly. "Well, I'll soon change that." he finished. Kurama suddenly jumped up.

"Found you." Kurama said as Genbu emerged from the ceiling. Kurama whipped Genbu with his rose whip.

"It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can cut through any substance, including solid stone." Hiei explained with a smirk.

'Your wrong, Hiei. He may be a weak low life demon, but he's still a stone demon. He can brake apart.' You thought watching.

"Rose whip lash!" Kurama said as he whipped Genbu multiple times from multiple angles. Genbu's body fell apart. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

"How did you find me?" the severed head of Genbu asked.

"Your smell, after filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma your putrid odor was easy for me to find." Kurama explained. Genbu went silent. It looked as if he was dead as he lied there in a million pieces. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran u to Kurama while Hiei and you walked up to him.

"Well, that's not fair. Why is it that none of my fights can end that quickly?" Yusuke asked.

"You beat him in one blow. Now that's what I call a win." Kuwabara said.

"You idiots, it only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought, you would have died in under a minute." Hiei said.

"Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in?" Kuwabara asked making a fist.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Listen, I just happen to place third in master Genkai's fighting tournament. The only ones to beat me were yusuke and an evil monster." Kuwabara explained proudly.

"What's your point?" Hiei asked not really caring.

"You little -" Kuwabara started as he grabbed the front of Hiei's cloak.

"Children!" Yusuke started. "Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?" Kuwabara let go of Hiei.

"Ok. Fine, but he started it." Kuwabara mumbled.

"You know, Hiei, you think just as highly of yourself as Genbu thinks of himself." You said with a smirk turning your head away from Hiei though still looking at him through the corner of your eye.

"What did you say, wench?" Hiei asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing." You said smiling.

"I do believe Shanna's right, Hiei." Kurama said with a smile. You giggled at Hiei's expression. He looked irritated and angry.

"Ok, I guess now we go up the stairs." Yusuke said looking towards you and Kurama. The Kurama nodded as Yusuke headed for the stairs.

"Wrong." You said making everyone turn around and look at you. "You all are complete fools to not know a thing about stone demons. The can break apart and put themselves back together. It's called regenerating." You explained making Kurama gasp as Genbu laughed.

"It seems my fight is not over." Kurama answered. Yusuke looked at Kurama. We all then looked at Genbu who was putting himself back together again. Genbu laughed.

"A smart girl you are. For being an outcast." Genbu started.

"Shut up!" you yelled angrily. Everyone except Genbu looked at you oddly. You didn't seem like someone who would snap at someone like that.

"Um guys, I think he's...uh...Putting himself back to...uh...together." Kuwabara stuttered.

"You can disassemble me all you like; I'll come back together every time, just as the little girl said. Actually it makes for a very nice attack." Genbu said as his hands, arms, and head came off and headed for Kurama.

"Rose whip lash!" Kurama said cutting up Genbu's arms, hands, and his head. All the piece broke into nothing but pebbles as the were hit.

"Right in the head. Let's see him come back now." Yusuke said triumphantly. Genbu laughed again as he put himself back together.

"Don't you listen at all, Yusuke?" you asked with a sigh.

"Want to try again?" Genbu asked.

"Ok, that was luck." Yusuke said making you roll your eyes. You gave up. Yusuke didn't listen to 2 words.

"Let end this. How'd you like to be stoned to death?" Genbu asked putting his arms out as all of his body parts went flying at Kurama. Kurama was able to dodge but while doing so he noticed a glowing red stone that was in the middle of all the other rocks. When all the stones and rocks had gone past Kurama they turned around and came back at him.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called. Kurama saw the red stone again and obviously knowing what would happen he stood in the middle of all the flying rocks. He whipped as many of the rock as he good. But was still hit but many of them as they went by. "What the hells he doing? He's going to get killed." Yusuke said worriedly as Kurama was hit full force by the stones and rocks. But luckily for Kurama, it was not in vain. He had successfully gotten that glowing red stone as it went by.

"You're not even fighting back now. Those blows must have made you insane." Genbu said as he put himself back together. Kurama chuckled upon seeing what Genbu looked like without the red stone. "Yes, now I'm sure of it. Now you're laughing at nothing." Genbu said not realizing what he himself looked like without that glowing red rock. "Wha? Hey wait, how did you get on the ceiling?" Genbu asked very much confused. "Uh, what's wrong?" Yusuke and Kuwabara busted out laughing at the was Genbu now looked. You even let out a small laugh while shaking your head. You almost felt back for the demon. Almost. Genbu's head was upside down and in between his legs; his tail was coming out from his side, etc.

"I've heard of brass balls before, but come on!" yusuke said laughing so hard he was crying.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him use the toilet!" Kuwabara stated laughing just as hard as Yusuke. You couldn't help but laugh too. Not as hard as them though.

"What did you do to me?" Genbu asked.

"I took this." Kurama said showing Genbu the glowing red rock he had taken.

"Uh, what's that?" asked Genbu as he looked at the glowing rock.

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body including the process of putting you back together." Kurama explained.

"Uh, but," Genbu started

"It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find." Kurama said.

"You can't do this, give it back to me!" Genbu said. Kurama then threw the rock up into the air. "Give it back!!" Genbu yelled one last time.

"Fair well." Kurama said seriously as he cut the rock in two. A bright yellow gold light came from Genbu as he turned into nothing but pebbles on the ground.

"I don't think he liked that." Kuwabara said,

"Good work, Kurama." Yusuke said turning to look at Kurama as he fell to his knees hold his stomach. "Are you ok?" Yusuke asked as him and Kuwabara ran over to him.

"If Kurama is injured then we're going to have some problems." Hiei said as he walked up. You were fallowing right behind him.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke." Kurama said looking up at Yusuke.

"Na, you've earned yourself a break anyways." Yusuke explained.

"Yeah, I'll handle the next one." Kuwabara said.

* * *

**_PLEASE NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thanks.

The person who you're going to fall in love with will become clear as the story goes on. So, please enjoy the story and **_PLEASE_** review! I love reviews.

Also, before I forget, I know that this story is siliar to my story _Punk Rock Princess_. But it's kind of hard to change a lot when you're fallowing the original story line. Please try to understand. There are original places and things that happen throughout the story that I can't wait to write that I already have planned out. But, you're just going to have to review. Reviewing is a **BIG** part of my stories. The more reviews the longer, better, and the sooner the chapter will be out. So, **_PLEASE _**review. You never know when I might stick an original part in the story. Or maybe an entirely original chapter which is saying a lot for me, because I don't do that very often.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of the story! _**PLEASE** REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 2 The Next Saint Beast

Chapter 2

The Next Saint Beast

Kurama's POV

I fallowed Yusuke, Shanna, Kuwabara, and Hiei up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a hall. We all walked down the hall for a while but stopped at a window for a slight rest. Hiei was saying I couldn't fight anymore during this mission because of the wound in my stomach.

"We only have four fighters left and one of them is worthless." Hiei was saying.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself short stuff." Kuwabara said.

"Maybe I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he meant you." Yusuke said.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should show you something." Kuwabara said turning around to face us all again. "What do you think I was doing over the last six months while you were off training with Genkai, letting you get better then me? No way!" Kuwabara stated putting his hand in front of him. His hand started to glow a whitish yellow. "Spirit sword!" Kuwabara yelled the light around his hand turning into a sword. Then he started to show off with his sword.

"Hey, watch it!" Yusuke yelled backing up when Kuwabara pointed his spirit sword at him. Kuwabara pulled it back and held it up in front of him.

Your POV

'That's it! Genkai! That's why Yusuke seems so familiar! He was Genkai's student for 6 months! He lived with us for 6 months and I didn't know.' You thought feeling really stupid now. You clearly had a mental sweat drop so big you could have sworn that it could be seen by everyone.

"You see what I've learned Urameshi. I don't have to use the tip of that wooden sword to make it work anymore. It's just my pure energy and I bet it can kick the crap out of your spirit gun." Kuwabara said happily.

"That depends on what finger I use." Yusuke said putting up his middle finger.

"Well, as it turns out he's only partially worthless." Hiei corrected.

"Ok, wanna die?" asked Kuwabara angrily. Hiei smirked.

"I dare you." Said Hiei.

"Hey!" Yusuke said putting a hand in front of Kuwabara.

"Yeah, yeah, let him lives. I'm sure he'll be saying sorry after he sees what else I can do." Kuwabara said annoyed while pointing his sword at Hiei. "Sword get long!" Kuwabara called as his sword suddenly got longer.

"Wow, it even comes with a spear attachment." Said Yusuke sarcastically, Kuwabara laughed.

"I can make it any size I want it to be." Kuwabara stated happily while making his sword disappear again. "I know when Genbu showed up I got a little - what's the word – freaked, but that's not gonna happen from now on my friends because Kuwabara's got the good stuff." Kuwabara explained highly. Suddenly Kuwabara fell backwards and onto the floor. Yusuke ran up and looked at him. "Don't worry guys; it's just sometimes the sword makes me a little dizzy."

"You're not making us look good." Yusuke told Kuwabara angrily. Just then Yusuke communication mirror began to ring. Yusuke stood up and reached into his pocket and took it out. He opened the compact to see a very stressed looking Boton.

"Yusuke, you've got to hurry." She started but stopped and turned around.

"What's the matter, Boton?" Yusuke asked worriedly as he watched her kill three more Makai insects.

"Listen Yusuke, I think the saint beasts have launched another wave of insects. I found a whole batch by an elementary school." She explained nervously.

"They're taking over kids now?" Yusuke asked.

"That's right."

"I thought you said that these insects only liked to take over the minds of depressed people."

"That's because depressed people are more easily influenced. The same is also true for children. But if the bugs get into them, I'm afraid -" she stopped and looked up. She fell back screaming as another Makai controlled person came up to her.

"Ok, you're afraid, I get it, now finish your sentence." Yusuke said to her.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I'm being chased now." She said back.

"You're being chased? By whom?" he asked as Kuwabara went up to stand by Yusuke.

"By another guy under the control of the Makai insects, and this one looks especially unfriendly." She said as she ran.

"Just keep running!" Yusuke yelled.

"I've knocked out all the other victims by sneaking up on them." She said leaning against a door. Suddenly someone punched a hole through the door and Boton dropped the compact.

"Well, can't you call for help or something?"

"Or run away!" Kuwabara butted in. By this time you and Kurama was watching Boton on the compact too.

"Hey Boton? Boton!" Yusuke called after she dropped the compact and they couldn't see what was happening. Boton sighed as she picked up the compact. "Oh, wow, you got him."

"Well, I'm not making a career out of this. You go and find that whistle before I have to fight this entire city." She answered.

"Right." Yusuke answered back. There was suddenly a giant roar that shook the entire floor and walls.

Kurama's POV

"Come on!" Yusuke said running the rest of the way down the hall with Kuwabara, Shanna, and Hiei fallowing. I ran the rest of the way down the hall as well. The end of the hall led to a flight of stairs which we all took. When we reached the top of the stair case we were outside. Byakko was standing on a pillar in front of the next flight of stairs that we had to take.I had been thinking about Shanna and what she knew about Genbu.

'How did she know so much about a stone demon? For once I'll admit that she knew more then me about a demon. But from what I know she lives in human world not demon. She even told us that she was only helping with this mission because she wanted to stay in human world. But why? She's obviously hiding something. It became obvious when she snapped at Genbu when he called her an outcast. Why did he call her that though? That's the part I don't understand.' I thought. I had been so lost in my thought and questions that I hadn't noticed that now there was a small walk way where the large floor had been. The small walk way led up to a bigger area and to Byakko. Kuwabara was saying how he was going to fight the white tiger. I had to admit that I was a little shocked to come back to reality and see that.

"Monster thinks he's so tough." Kuwabara stated.

"Kuwabara –" Yusuke began but was cut off by Kuwabara pushing him.

"Step off." He said.

"Damn it." Yusuke mumbled mostly to himself.

"You really think you can beat him?" Hiei asked.

"Well, of course, half pint. In fact I'm not scared at all." Kuwabara answered.

"So, I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness." Yusuke pointed out.

"Leave me alone, Urameshi. I'm just scared of heights." Kuwabara lied.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough." Yusuke informed him.

"Just let me fight and this'll be over real quick. Then we all can stop fighting and move on. In case you forgot, but we REALLY don't have time for this. Or did you forget?" Shanna explained.

"No way!" he answered. Shanna sighed in defeat.

"Whatever. But when you loose I'm fighting." she stated a bit irritated.

"Fine! But just so you know, I'm not gonna loose!" he said back to her over confidently then began walked towards Byakko.

"You, you don't believe you can over power me with just one human do you?" Byakko asked angrily.

"Let's fight Byakko monster!" Kuwabara called. Byakko growled but after a few seconds busted out laughing.

"Oh, please, I can't stay angry if you make me laugh." Byakko exclaimed between laughs.

"I'm serious! Come down here so I can knock your lights out." Kuwabara said punching his hand.

"Stop it. I can beat you with nothing but the little hairs on my main." Byakko stated.

"Oh, really?" Kuwabara said as Byakko yanked out four pieces of hair from his main and blew on them while letting them go. There was a bright light and four green monsters fell from where the light slowly disappeared. All four of the monsters landed in front of Kuwabara.

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me they are hungry. And you are the perfect meat. They don't like sharing either so you may be in the middle of a little tug-of-war." Byakko explained as the four beasts attacked Kuwabara. Kuwabara got four large deep gashes on his chest by one of the four beasts. He fell to the ground.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as Kuwabara stood up.

"That was a freebie." Kuwabara said making his spirit sword. "Spirit sword!"

"Ahh, so you can use your spirit energy as a weapon." Byakko said mostly to himself. "Very impressive, but I'm afraid it won't aid in your survival for very long!" Byakko yelled as his monsters came at Kuwabara again.

Your POV

You watched as Kuwabara blocked the monsters attacks with his sword. It was almost like the same seen was playing over and over again as you watched. Kuwabara kept blocking and trying to cut the monsters with his spirit sword, the monsters would keep attacking him and keep dodging all of his attacks. This went on for a little while. Kuwabara would once in a while try to face them head on and would end up getting hurt.

"He has no strategy; he swings his sword with the grace of a fly swatter. That's no way to survive." Hiei complemented as we all watched Kuwabara fighting for his life.

"You know Hiei, I think you're right. It's a sword, not a fly swatter. He needs to learn the difference." You stated with a sigh.

"Kuwabara! Let me take them instead! I know you want to fight this one, but there's way too many to swing a sword at! My shot-gun blast just makes more sense ok? Come on, Kuwabara! Please!" Yusuke yelled begging as we watched Kuwabara get cuts and gashes all over his body from the way those monsters kept coming at him. Those monsters were relentless. It's as if they never tire out.

"If you're going to take the time to switch you all might as well fight me at once. After all, nothing gives me more pleasure then a big group kill." Byakko laughed.

"Well, you know, we're not here to entertain you. Or maybe you're just too stupid to comprehend that." You laughed.

"Ok, Kuwabara, I don't care if you retreat or not, I'm coming in to help!" Yusuke yelled and started towards Kuwabara. You grabbed yusuke arm. He quickly turned around and looked at you angrily. "What?"

Yusuke's POV

"If you go in now, Kuwabara won't ever forgive you. We need his help and you never know when you might need his help in the future. Let it go. He's not going to die. Not now." Shanna said confidently. I gave in. She was right. I nodded in defeat and she let go of my arm. After that she continued to watch Kuwabara as if nothing had happened. I to turned back towards Kuwabara's battle.

Your POV

"He's right!" Kuwabara suddenly yelled and started running towards you all.

"There, you see, in the end the fool runs away." Hiei said.

"He won't make it." Kurama said sadly.

"Don't worry; I'll go as soon as he screams for help." Yusuke said. Byakko laughed as he watched Kuwabara flee.

"You know you can't escape." Genbu said. Kuwabara suddenly stopped in his steps and turned around.

"Who in the world said anything about escaping?" Kuwabara asked. The monsters that were fallowing Kuwabara stopped also. "Sword get longer!" he screamed as his sword got longer. The sword went through all the monsters linking them all together. "It's true, I couldn't win by swinging my sword, but I could win by stabbing it once I got all four of these suckers lined up." He laughed.

"Nice one, Kuwabara." Yusuke complemented.

"Yes, he actually did something clever." Hiei agreed.

"Watch it Hiei." Kuwabara said darkly. "No use getting jealous just cause I'm good." he finished smiling.

"But what are you gonna do no?" Yusuke asked pointing to the monsters that were stuck on Kuwabara's sword.

"Um, I don't know." Kuwabara answered. Byakko laughed.

"Those monsters are still a part of me and even though they're chained up doesn't mean they can't chase you down. They just need more energy!" Byakko yelled as the beasts became stronger. Kuwabara started running towards you all while still holding his swords so the monsters were coming with him. Kuwabara started running around the staircase door that you had come out of.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei asked as you watched Kuwabara run around the pillar.

"I'm not sure actually." You stated watching Kuwabara. When Kuwabara reached a point sometime around, he linked the two ends of his sword together so that the monsters couldn't go anywhere.

"You just twist and seal." Kuwabara said smiling.

"I don't believe this." Byakko mumbled.

"That's a little move I like to call the spirit sword monster beast doughnut." Kuwabara stated as we stared at the monsters. Hiei sighed.

"Idiot." Said Hiei.

"Definitely." You said.

"I think monster beast doughnut is a perfect name." Kurama said.

"Whatever, Kurama." You said smiling and rolling your eyes.

"Excuse me sir, I don't like this one, you got chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke said to Byakko. Byakko growled angrily.

"My own pray mocks me, I will not tolerate that." Byakko growled.

"You best get ready to tolerate a lot more, you poor excuse for a cat." Kuwabara insulted.

"My own pray, I can not allow this disgrace to continue." Byakko growled out then yelled. A bolt of lightning hit the pillar where Kuwabara had chained together the four monsters. The five of you watched at the pillar was reduced to just about nothing.

"Tare up the castle as much as you want that doesn't change the fact that you monsters are beat and you're about to be next." Kuwabara said confidently as he walked up to where Byakko was.

"Stupid human, I'm the white tiger Byakko, one of the four saint beasts, and the greatest predator who ever lived." Byakko informed us.

"Yeah, yeah, I think you said that already, and I'm Kuwabara, so let's go!" Kuwabara called. Byakko jumped down from the pillar he was on and landed in front of Kuwabara. Byakko was growling none stop now.

"What are the odds Kuwabara starts calling for him mommy?" Yusuke asked.

"Ha! I can smell your fear. Clearly your body knows something your brain does not." Byakko said.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked

"If your swords you're most powerful weapon then you can not hurt me. To tell you the trueth you'd be better off attacking me with your little finger nails." Byakko answered.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't believe you!" Kuwabara said as he charged at Byakko with his sword in front of him. Kuwabara cut right through Byakko. He didn't even try to dodge. You all looked at where Byakko had been cut, there was no mark. "How's that?" he asked. Byakko pulled back his fist and tried to throw a punch at Kuwabara, but he dodged by jumping backwards. Kuwabara tried to cut Byakko again but it still didn't do anything.

"Ok, maybe the tiger will be calling home." Yusuke said.

"Something's wrong." Kurama pointed out.

"Yes." Hiei said back agreeing.

"What do they mean?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"Try looking closely at the two fighters." Kurama started. Yusuke did. "Judging from the attacks Kuwabara's obviously had the upper hand but by the looks of them it's as if Kuwabara's taking all the blows." Kurama explained never taking his eyes off of the fight. Kuwabara look extremely tired while Byakko looked fine. Kuwabara was panting heavily.

"Look at Byakko. Watch as Kuwabara hits him with his spirit sword. Then look at Kuwabara's sword. Do you see what's happening?" You asked.

"Could it be?" Hiei started. Yusuke gasped.

"Byakko's size, it's increasing." Kurama said. "Now I see, look own at Kuwabara's spirit sword." Kurama told us.

"What the?" Kuwabara asked looking at his own sword. It was small. It was even too small to be a dagger.

"It's getting smaller." Yusuke said.

"Exactly." You said.

"He's stealing Kuwabara's energy." Kurama said. Kuwabara gasped while Byakko began to laugh.

"You finally caught me." He said. "I've been feeding off of every slash of your sword." He continued as Kuwabara took a few steps back then made his spirit sword bigger again but then falling to his knees. After a minute Kuwabara stood back up.

"Kuwabara! Are you crazy? Hit him again and he'll just get bigger! Kuwabara! Don't be stupid!" Yusuke yelled but Kuwabara ignored him.

'He's as stubborn as a mule. He's going to get himself killed one day. He just doesn't know when to give up.' You thought with a sigh.

"Leave me alone Urameshi nothings going to make me stop fighting now!" Kuwabara said charging at Byakko with his spirit sword yet again.

'He's either a real idiot, or he knows how to defeat Byakko.' You thought watching as Kuwabara was literally giving his energy to Byakko.

"I'm never gonna give up on this fight." Kuwabara started. He was breathing hard and Byakko was just getting bigger. Kuwabara's spirit sword was barely big enough to be a dagger now. He was almost completely out of spirit energy. "No matter how big you get." He said as Byakko took a step towards him.

"So, are you sure?" Yusuke asked. Kurama gasped.

"Positive. Kuwabara is helping him." He answered.

"This doesn't make any sense." Kuwabara stated looking at his sword that was barely big enough to be a dagger. Byakko laughed.

"Why is it so hard to understand, human? Your weapon is made of pure energy and it's feeding my spirits apatite like a fresh slab of red meat. Unless you want to keep making me bigger and stronger then I suggest you throw down your sword." Byakko said.

"No way." Kuwabara said confidently while making his sword full sized again.

"So, this is your plan, to feed me?" Byakko asked sarcastically.

"That's right." Kuwabara answered charging at Byakko with his sword again.

"Let's go!" Byakko said going after Kuwabara. Kuwabara stabbed his sword into Byakko's mouth when he roared.

"All right!" Yusuke said.

"This may...Not be good." Kurama said watching the battle. Byakko started sucking up Kuwabara's spirit energy.

"No, he can't." Kuwabara said not wanting to face the fact that Byakko was taking his spirit energy.

"Just let go." Yusuke said to no one in particular. A few moments later Kuwabara's spirit sword was completely gone. Byakko had taken all of his spirit energy. Kuwabara fell to the ground. Byakko laughed as Kuwabara tried to stand up.

"Thanks." Byakko said rubbing his stomach. "You had more spirit energy on your bones then I thought. Eating all of it nearly got me full." He said as Kuwabara sat up.

"I'm not done yet." Kuwabara said trying to make his sword and stand up.

"Oh, man. This looks bad. It looks like his spirit sword had a down size." Yusuke said.

"I dare you to come closer." Kuwabara said holding up his spirit sword which was more like a spirit dagger.

"Ha! You can't even stand up anymore. You are nothing but a wounded animal." Byakko said lifting up his huge foot and kicking Kuwabara. Kuwabara flow through the air and landed a few feet away from the edge of the ground. If he went too much further he would fall of and onto the trees far below. "Crushing you will be the perfect exercise after my giant meal." Byakko stated walking up to where Kuwabara lay on the ground. "As soon as there's room in my stomach that's where you'll go!" he said laughing.

"I'm not so sure I can crack jokes about this. Kuwabara's really gonna get killed now." Yusuke stated his eyes never leaving Kuwabara.

"No, there is a way." Kurama stepped in still watching the fight.

"Well then say it." Yusuke said looking at Kurama.

"Byakko's body stopped expanding half way through that attack. That indicates vulnerability." You explained.

"So you mean he has a weakness."

"Don't get the boy's hopes up, Kurama, Shanna." Hiei butted in.

"I am simply saying there is a chance." Kurama stated.

"Yes Kurama, maybe if you were the one fighting. But that fool will never be able to see it." Hiei retorted as Byakko picked Kuwabara up by the front of his shirt.

"You once said you wanted to die." Byakko started while punching Kuwabara and letting him go so that he could fly and crash into the ground. Kuwabara tried to get up.

"Darn." Kuwabara said sitting up again panting.

"You told your puny human friend that you'd never stop fighting until I came down here and killed you myself, remember?" Byakko asked walking up to Kuwabara again. "In the end you'll get exactly what you asked for. Remember that when I claw you into shreds."

"No, it turns out I have something else on my mind." Kuwabara said making his spirit sword again.

'What is going through that idiots head? Has he realized how to defeat Byakko?' you thought curiously.

"Don't be worried. I'm quick to the kill!" Byakko yelled getting ready to bring his claws down on Kuwabara. Kuwabara quickly stood up and charged at him with his full sized spirit sword in hand. Byakko grabbed Kuwabara's sword but Kuwabara was able to get it out of Byakko's grasp. Kuwabara stepped to the side and put more sprit energy into his sword and charged at Byakko again with his spirit sword in front of him. Kuwabara stabbed Byakko in his stomach. Spirit energy was spilling out of Byakko where the sword pierced.

"Wait Kuwabara, don't be stupid! Kurama says there's still a way to beat him!" Yusuke yelled as all of Kuwabara's energy was taken by Byakko. Kuwabara fell to the ground no longer having any energy to keep himself on his feet. "Kuwabara." Yusuke said upon watching this. Byakko groaned rubbing his stomach as he looked down at Kuwabara who lay motionless on the ground in front of him.

"You filled me up so much with your energy I don't think I have enough room to eat your body. Oh, well, I'll just crush you into pulp for later!" Byakko said about to kick Kuwabara. Yusuke was about ready to fire his spirit gun but Kurama stopped in.

"No wait, it is not necessary." He said stopping yusuke before he could shoot his sprit gun. Byakko stepped back groaning. His stomach started getting bigger then back over and over again. Kuwabara pushed himself up to see Byakko.

"Looks like it worked." He said chuckling. Byakko groaned again putting his hands on his stomach.

"What...Worked?" he asked as Kuwabara sat up.

"It's like my sister always says, it's not good to eat a whole bunch of food in one sitting." He answered with a smirk.

"Sister, huh? That explains a lot." Yusuke said smiling.

"Why you." Byakko said walking up to Kuwabara but stopped suddenly. Byakko started to glow gold-ish yellow, he grabbed his stomach, and energy started bursting out of him going in every direction before completely engulfing Byakko. The ground under him broke and he fell to the ground below.

"Down he goes." Yusuke said triumphantly.

"The amount of sprit energy Kuwabara transferred created a force bigger then what Byakko's body could contain." Kurama explained.

"Sounds like an awful case of gas if you ask me." Yusuke said laughing.

"Quiet Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled breathing in the air around him. "I'm trying to concentrate here, ok? I have to breathe in the guys fumes it's filled with my sprit energy." Kuwabara explained.

"Actually, your energy returned automatically." Kurama said as we walked up to him.

"Oh, a well, you can never be to safe, right?" Kuwabara said embarrassed.

"Hey, I don't know why you're still on the ground Kuwabara; I haven't even broken a sweat." Yusuke teased.

"Very funny, Urameshi, you're taking the next one." Kuwabara said back

"No, I believe I said I was fighting next. Or have you forgotten already?" You asked with a sigh. "God, Kuwabara, you're as smart as a 5 years old sometimes. No actually, you might not even be that smart." You stated with another sigh as Yusuke's communication mirror started to go off. Yusuke pulled it out and answered it.

"Yusuke this is Boton do you copy?" Boton asked.

"Sure." Yusuke answered as Kuwabara quickly stood up.

"Hey, tell her I say 'hi'." Kuwabara butts in.

"How are things in Maze Castle? Please tell me you've defeated three out of the four saint beasts by now." she begged.

"What? Are you crazy, Boton? We've barely beaten two. These guys aren't easy." Yusuke pointed out.

"I understand, Yusuke. But that's not fast enough. The city is loosing its grip. The mayor declared a riot alert thinking these people are just insane. So far the police detained most of those people taken over by the Makai. But it won't be long before the police are infected as well.

"Ok, I get it." Yusuke said annoyed.

"I hope you do, Yusuke, I really do." Boton said as another person controlled by the Makai insects attacked her. She jumped out of the way before the man could grab her though. She pulled out bug spray and spayed the man in the eyes then she spun around and kicked him in the face. The man fell to the ground and she looked back at the communication mirror again. "Sorry about that, boys. As you can see I'm busy here too." She said hanging up. Kuwabara grabbed the mirror.

"See ya later, Boton." He said smiling.

"She hung up, stupid. You can't be too injured if you're still flirting." Yusuke said taking back the compact.

"Shut up." Kuwabara said.

"Well, shall we go?" Kurama asked with a smile. Suddenly we heard Byakko's roar again. We all looked around to see where exactly it was coming from.

"Don't tell me..." Yusuke started. Kurama gasped.

"He's alive." Kurama said as the flooring began to break from under us. "Hurry, it's collapsing." He said and we all began to run into the passage to the staircase behind the pillar Byakko had been standing on just in time before the flooring collapsed and fell down to the trees below. We all heard Byakko laugh from down the hall behind us.

"So human, you've proven to be quite a worthy pray." Byakko said.

"Hey, aren't you dead yet?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ha! Very much alive. So much that I'm inviting you into my lair; my room of hell." He answered.

"What if we say no?" Kurama asked. Byakko laughed at the question.

"You don't want to say no." he answered.

"Just lead the way, Byakko. I'll go where ever you want." Kuwabara said. We walked up the staircase. When we reached the told there was a door. Yusuke and Kuwabara opened it. On the other side was a cave like passage was. Heat rushed at us as we opened the door.

"Oh, that's just great. Now we're walking into a preheated oven." Yusuke joked. You chuckled shaking your head. There was never a dual moment with Yusuke around.

"Who cares, as long as it leads to Byakko." Kuwabara said seriously.

"Ok, you go first." Yusuke suggested.

"Come on." Kurama said and started walking into the cave with the rest of us fallowing. When we reached the end of the cave we were in an open room with rock pillars everywhere. Under the rock pillars was molten lava.

"Give me a break." Yusuke said taking a step back away from the lava. "Ha, ha, guess room of hell wasn't just a clever name." He joked. "That's..." he started.

"Lava." Kuwabara finished ripping off a piece of his shirt sleeve and throwing it into the lava. The small piece of cloth never even touched the lava before it turned into nothing but a small puff of smoke.

"Wow." Yusuke said upon seeing that.

"We better not fall into that, guys." Kuwabara said.

"A fine view isn't it?" Byakko asked. We all look towards him. He was stand on one of the pillars in the lava. "This is my private chamber. I come here to 'play'." He said laughing evilly with his arms crossed.

"No way, he's back to normal." Kuwabara said taken back.

"Monster, you piss me off." Yusuke said angrily.

"As you have already discovered, this room is filled with lava that will melt anything it touches. So, does anyone have the courage to come and challenge me?" Byakko asked with an evil smirk.

Kurama's POV

Shanna stepped forward.

"You bet I do circus freak! You think you got so much power?" Yusuke yelled not noticing Shanna had stepped up. Kuwabara put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Hey, leave him to me, Urameshi." Kuwabara said confidently.

"Kuwabara." Yusuke said. Shanna ignored both of them.

"Yeah, I'll take you on." She said smiling confidently.

"What? No way! I'm fighting him!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"Did you forget, AGAIN?" she asked with a smile. She was in a cheerful mood. "You agreed that if you lost I could fight. None the less, I did say I was fighting next. Or weren't you paying attention?" She asked with a smirk. She knew she was right. Kuwabara hadn't been paying attention. He barely ever did.

"But...It's my fight!" Kuwabara argued.

"No, I don't think so. You lost and wasted a lot of time that we don't have. It's my turn now. If you don't like it, then come at me. Show me that you've earned this fight." She stated with a smirk. That's just what Kuwabara did too. He went after her with his fist. Shanna ducked and punched Kuwabara in the gut. He fell to the ground holding his stomach. "You lose. My fight. Have fun on the side lines." She giggled smiling.

"She's seems to be in a good mood. What's up with that?" Yusuke asked a little shocked as Shanna jumped onto the nearest pillar.

Hiei's POV

'Why is she so happy to fight? How does she even intend to win? I haven't seen any weapons on her. Does she even have any weapons?' I thought watching Shanna jumped onto a pillar in the lava and lifted up her shirt before taking it off. Kuwabara and Yusuke eyes almost came out of their heads at what they saw. Shanna was wearing a short loose flowing bellybutton showing tank top. Even my eyes and Kurama's were wide.

"Damn! The wolf girl is hot!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well, enjoy the view, because this is all you get." Shanna said putting her hand out in front of her with her palm facing up. She closed her eyes and a staff appeared just above her hand. When she opened her eyes the staff fell. She easily caught it in her hand and took a fighting stance. She was still smiling.

"Ha! You should know that I'm planning on using a different kind of attack then I did on your puny friend." Byakko said.

"Wicked. I was just about to warn you that your little monster things wouldn't be enough to stop me." She said happily. Byakko began to roar while tightening his hands into fists. He was gathering his spirit energy. Then he put his hands to his throat and aimed at Ree.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked watching as spirit energy gathered in Byakko's mouth.

"Something powerful." Kurama answered.

"Very." I added as I too watched Byakko. I glanced at Shanna. She seemed to have also noticed the amazing energy Byakko was giving off, because she had already moved to another pillar. I looked back at Byakko just in time to see the attack. It was green and it came from his mouth. "So, it does exist." I stated out loud.

"You mustn't touch it, Shanna! Get away!" Kurama yelled not realizing that she had already moved.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of obvious. Unlike Kuwabara over there I don't have a death wish." She said happily. We all looked at where the green ball of energy hit. The pillar she had been on had been disincarnated. Byakko laughed.

"You like it? I call it my tiger scream. Everything it touches turns into a pile of ashes." Byakko explained.

"Yeah, obviously. God, what's up with everyone pointing out the obvious?" Shanna asked rolling her eyes.

"For years, I have heard of a fighter who could destroy molecular bonds with the vibrations of his voice. I never thought I'd meet him." I explained.

"So she can't use any spirit or demon powers on it?" Yusuke asked.

"No, the energy would cause as train reaction which would destroy her entire spirit or soul." I explained to Yusuke.

"The only thing you can do now is run." Byakko said creating another Tiger Scream. Shanna looked around her deciding exactly where to go next.

'How can she still be smiling? Is she really that confident? Does she already know how to defeat Byakko?' I thought watching her as she carefully dodged another one for Byakko's Tigers Screams. Byakko quickly created another. He was creating them more quickly now. She continued to jump from pillar to pillar her smile never faltering. She looked as if she was enjoying herself. 'Why?'

"Tiger Claw!" he said as three needle-like objects appeared in between his four fingers. He threw them at her. Shanna put her staff out in front of her and spun it around so fast that it created a barrier and destroyed the new attack. That's when I noticed something.

'Her staff! It can change its size and appearance to do different things. When she started spinning it in front of her it got longer and it changed the design.' I thought a bit shocked.

"What the?" Yusuke yelled upon seeing Byakko's new attack.

"Your attacks aren't very strong. God, I can block them with a stick." Shanna laughed.

"You surprise me. You keep fighting despite your frail female body." Byakko said. Shanna laughed.

"Whatever. The only reason I'm fighting is because Kuwabara over there takes to long and we really don't have the time to waste like Kuwabara and you idiots think we do." Shanna explained happily.

"That's very noble, but the trueth is you've already lost. Like all the victims before you my Tiger Scream has proven to be too much." He said to her. She just laughed.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever you say, Byakko." Shanna said with a laugh. Byakko growled angrily. He obviously didn't like the fact that she was making fun of him. Byakko made his Tiger Scream again and fired it at her. She easily deflected it. Byakko kept attacking her with his Tiger Scream and his Tiger Claws while Shanna kept deflecting. I could tell that while she was deflecting all of the attacks that she was looking around to see what she could come up with. She was still smiling.

'That smile. It's not real! It's a cover. But for what exactly? What is she planning? If anything.' I asked myself deciding to read her mind.

'To protect her. Sanna is the most important thing to me. Though I believe in Genkai's ability to watch over her and make sure nothing happens to her I can't just leave Genkai with her. I don't have time for this god damn it! Come on, calm down. Think. Calculate. Relax. Oh, damn!' I left her mind then. Byakko had finally used his Tiger Scream again and she hadn't been expecting it. Her staff changed again and she held it straight out vertically in front of her.

"Shanna!" Yusuke yelled panicking. Shanna didn't have time to dodge. She stood there holding her staff. Her eyes clenched shut. She was concentrating on whatever it was that she was doing. Byakko's Tiger Scream hit her staff head on but went no further. The attack looked like it was trying to keep going but couldn't.

"Kogeki Kaeri!" (Attack Return) Shanna yelled. Byakko's Tiger Scream stopped pushing against Shanna's staff and started to move away from her and towards Byakko. Once Shanna made the attack go back at Byakko it quickly started to gain speed until it was 5xs faster then when Byakko shot it. It hit Byakko and he fell into the lava while Shanna fell to the ground.

* * *

**_PLEASE NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thanks.

The person who you're going to fall in love with will become clear as the story goes on. So, please enjoy the story and **_PLEASE_** review! I love reviews.

Also, before I forget, I know that this story is siliar to my story _Punk Rock Princess_. But it's kind of hard to change a lot when you're fallowing the original story line. Please try to understand. There are original places and things that happen throughout the story that I can't wait to write that I already have planned out. But, you're just going to have to review. Reviewing is a **BIG** part of my stories. The more reviews the longer, better, and the sooner the chapter will be out. So, **_PLEASE _**review. You never know when I might stick an original part in the story. Or maybe an entirely original chapter which is saying a lot for me, because I don't do that very often.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of the story! _**PLEASE** REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 3 Shanna's Secret

**Chapter 3**

**Shanna's Secret**

_**Hiei's POV**_

"Shanna!" Yusuke yelled jumping from pillar to pillar to her. Kurama, Kuwabara and I fallowed after him.

When we reached her she was still kneeling on the ground her staff had disappeared. She was breathing heavily.

"I'm ok. That attack just takes a lot of my energy." She explained trying to even out her breathing.

"Energy? Look at you. After that attack you have wounds all over you!" Yusuke said. Shanna looked at herself then at Yusuke.

"I never said that I had perfected the attack, now did I?" Shanna asked with a laugh.

"Can you get up?" Kurama asked.

"Ye-Yeah." She stuttered before trying to get up only to fall backwards. I easily caught her. She looked up at me shocked. Her eyes quickly grew wide and filled with fear. "Put me down." She said sternly. I did. She rubbed her arms then tried to get up again only to fall back down. I again caught her. "Put me down." She said again.

"No, you can't walk and we need to go." I said.

"Then go, just don't touch me." She said franticly pushing herself off of me and onto the floor.

"Hiei, wait here with her. We can't leave her in here alone. We'll go on ahead. Hurry and catch up though." Yusuke said. I nodded; then Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke left. I knelt down and took a breath to relax myself. I couldn't yell or get frustrated at with her otherwise we'd never catch up with the others.

"Ok, tell me what's wrong." I said seriously.

"Nothing," Shanna said quickly.

"Stop lying, I can tell something is or you wouldn't be rubbing your arms and shaking like that." I said getting a little irritated.

"I told you, I'm fine; nothing wrong." She said again still shaking and rubbing her arms. I put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked herself away before quickly backing away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Why? I'm not going to hurt you." I said a little confused by her actions.

"Just don't touch me." She said again.

"Come on, we don't have time for this. You don't have enough energy to walk and we need to catch up to the detective!" I finally yelled standing up.

"Then catch up! I'll catch up when I can!" she yelled back still shaking and rubbing her arms.

"I can't and I won't just leave you here!" I yelled back.

"Yes you can!" She yelled back. Now this onna was pissing me off.

"Why are you acting like this?!" I yelled angrily.

"I was raped!" she yelled. The minute she finished her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands and looked down. I stood there shocked. I had never expected that. Though all the signs were there; the shaking because I touched her; her telling me not to touch her. It was all there, it was obvious; I just didn't see it. I should have just kept my mouth shut and waited until she was ok. I heard a sniffle and the scent of tears hit my nose. I knelt down in front of her. For once I actually felt bad.

"Look, I...I'm...I'm sorry." I finally got out. She looked up at me for a minute, her eyes filled with tears, sadness, and embarrassment, but there was still something else. She was ashamed. She had nothing to be ashamed of, it wasn't her fault. "Please stop crying. I won't tell anyone. Come on, you need to regain your energy so we can catch up with the detective since you won't let me carry you." I said feeling a bit bad for what I happened. Shanna looked up at me while whipping her tears away, she sniffled. After a few minutes she tried to stand up but fell backwards. Out of instinct I caught her instantly wishing I hadn't. She looked up at me. She didn't look afraid this time.

"Thanks." She said so softly it was almost unhearable. I looked down at her a little shocked. I had expected her to push me away and start shaking and rubbing her arms like last time. "I...I'm sorry too." She said. Now I was even more shocked and it showed. "You were just trying to help and I snapped at you." She said.

"Forget it." I put her down on the ground again.

"Hiei, we really need to catch up with everyone. I have a feeling that they're going to need our help."

"You can't walk, so we're going to have to wait."

"If you don't mind you can carry me." She said looking down her face turning a dark shade of red.

"You sure that you're ok with that?" I asked making sure before I did anything.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

"Ok..." I turned around and knelt down in front of her. "...Get on." I said and she did. I lightly grabbed her legs to keep her from falling before quickly running off after the detective and the others. Unknown to Shanna and I someone had heard the entire conversation.

After a few minutes of running at full speed we caught up to the detective.

"Hiei! Shanna!" Yusuke said turning around. "Hey, are you ok?" Yusuke asked Shanna. I turned my head so that I could see her out of the corner of my eye. She was smiling; a real smile unlike earlier.

"Yeah; a bit out of energy but yeah, I'm fine." She answered happily. "So, what's with the two double doors at the end of the hallway?" she asked curiously as we all walked up to look at them.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" I asked.

"Perhaps, that is the mark of the blue dragon, and judging from the odor I'd say the beasts is inside." Kurama answered.

"Yeah, and he doesn't feel very nice." Kuwabara added. Then there was a sound coming from inside the door. After a minute the doors opened by themselves a blue mist coming out as well. Yusuke put his hands in his pockets and walked in, the rest of us fallowing. After we entered the room the doors closed themselves again.

"This fogs alive." Kurama stated.

"Must be a form of spirit energy coming from our beast's body." I suggested.

"You have done very well to come this far. But I shall no longer allow you to decrease my master." A man's voice said.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"I don't know. Come out now, dragon. This whole hide and seek thing is getting pretty lame." Yusuke stated annoyed. After Yusuke said that lightning struck a particular part in the middle of the room and there was a bright blue light. Shanna ducked behind me as I held her. The mist cleared and there stood a 12 foot tall man wearing blue.

"As you request," The man said.

"A giant!" Kuwabara said shocked.

"You may call me Seiryu. I am here now to end your lives intruders." The man said laughing.

"Well, he's no dragon, but he is ugly." Yusuke said.

"It is now wise to say such things to your executioner." Seiryu said narrowing his eyes.

"This fight is mine." I stated and knelt down. Shanna got off my back and sat on the floor. I took off my cloak and gave it to her. She wrapped it around her arms obviously cold. She smiled at me before I turned around and walked over to Seiryu.

"Ah, shall you be first, Hiei?" Seiryu asked.

"Hiei seems to live by his own code with very complexes rules." Kurama stated out loud as Seiryu and I took a fighting stance. I put my hand on my sword while Seiryu pulled back his fist.

_**Your POV**_

"Yeah, I noticed." Shanna replied as both Seiryu and Hiei powered up.

"I have never seen Hiei begin a fight with such a large amount of his spirit energy." Kurama stated.

"Good, as long as he kicks some ass." Yusuke said.

"I assure you, Hiei. It is not too late to join our ranks." Seiryu said. "Bow down before my master and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you have ever tasted." He continued as he used his spirit energy to make the room below subzero temperatures.

"Is that all you have to say? There last words, you know." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Fine, so that is your choice! Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings." Seiryu said attacking Hiei. "Ice dragon!" he called sending a punch towards Hiei but not to hit him. Ice came from Seiryu's fist and hit where Hiei once was. Turning the very ground into ice. Hiei was behind Seiryu, sword in hand. Seiryu laughed as he turned around to face Hiei.

"Oh, sorry, I had forgotten of your impressive speed. Now, let's try again!" Seiryu said attacking again. Hiei dodged again. Seiryu's attacks were made faster and Hiei continued to dodge.

You were watching Hiei quickly dodge all of Seiryu's attacks. Most of the room was covered in ice n by now.

"He's going to turn the whole room into a hockey rink." I joked.

"Not just the room." Kuwabara butted in. I glanced over at him. The front of his hair was covered in ice and he was shivering. "Man, I wish I had my jacket back." I giggled.

"Hiei!" Kurama said suddenly. I quickly looked back towards the fight. Hiei's left leg was covered in ice. He was able to safely land on the floor.

"Hey, he's ok." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that." Kuwabara said.

"No, his leg, he won't be able to run away any more." Kurama said. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at his leg.

"Hm, you see? No one ever escapes, only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen you can't possibly move. I suggest you start groveling." Seiryu said getting his final attack ready.

"What can he do?" Yusuke asked watching as Seiryu powered up.

"Hiei," I whispered worriedly.

"Ice Dragon!" Seiryu called sending his ice at Hiei. Hiei used his sword as a crutch to launch himself forward. Hiei was able to move from the ice attack and at Seiryu. "Now you end!" Seiryu said getting ready to do his ice dragon attack one more time. This time Seiryu got not only Hiei's left arm but his right leg too. Hiei hit the ground and some of the ice on his legs broke off. Hiei was kneeling on the ground. Seiryu turned around.

"Hiei!" I yelled worried.

"Ha! You have escaped, but you are wounded." Seiryu said. Hiei chuckled at what Seiryu had said. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. Hiei stood up and turned around to face Seiryu.

"So what if your ice trick can kill your enemies." Hiei stated lifting his arm up. "It won't kill me." He finished moving his hand that had been covered in ice. The ice disappeared from not only his arm and hand but from his legs too.

"That's...Impossible. I shall give...One final blow." Seiryu stuttered as blood ran down his face.

"I don't think so." Hiei said seriously as Seiryu began to scream. Seiryu put his hands to his face screaming, and then Seiryu was gone. Hiei had killed him. Yusuke ran up to him.

"When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked. I smiled at Hiei.

"Don't feel bad Kuwabara. I couldn't see it either after the initial hit." Kurama said running up to Hiei also.

"Shorty's a lot cooler then I thought." Kuwabara said running up to Hiei as well. The ice that covered the room began to disappear and Hiei put his sword away.

"You made French fries out of that guy." Yusuke said to Hiei.

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"Only 16," Hiei answered simply.

"16? Damn it, and here I could only keep track of 7 or 8." Yusuke complained.

"That's nothing meager. After the first hit I only saw flashes of light." Kurama stated.

"I couldn't even see the flashes." Kuwabara said kinda down about it.

"Man this isn't good, if you use those moves the next time we fight I'm gonna be screwed." Yusuke said putting a hand behind his head.

"Maybe," Hiei said walking over to me. I handed him his cloak and he put it on. He knelt down and waited for me to get on his back again, I hesitated but did.

* * *

I am _**so**_ sorry that I haven't updated the story in like forever! But, congrats, I have much better grammer. So everything will be easier to read and make more sense.

Please review! Please and thank you!


End file.
